A New Path
by Asura435
Summary: On the aftermath of the fated battle, Naruto never got to Konoha. Taken by Akatsuki, he was sent to a new world because of technical difficulties. Kurapika is the best
1. Chapter 1

In a world of conflict, two youths had clashed because of their opposing ideals. The rain poured down to signify the tragedy happening underneath the vast sky.

Sasuke felt pain flowing through his body as he stood there looking down on his friend's unconscious body.

"You really were too nice for your own good, Naruto" He muttered as he knew he would have died if Naruto had tried to kill him like any normal person.

"We are even with this" Sasuke said as he walked away into the darkness leaving Naruto unconscious

Unlike what Sasuke expected, Naruto was never picked up by Konoha as tragedy struck twice.

"It is better to take the kid now, don't you think Itachi" Kisame said from his position, they had watched the battle and reported

"Hnn"

"Guess you agree" Kisame said with a smirk as he jumped towards Naruto and landed inches away

"Really an unlucky kid, that brat would be the last sight for you" Kisame muttered as he picked up Naruto

Itachi couldn't do anything t change the situation as the leader had changed his mind and wanted to deal with Kyuubi first after his rapid progress had been reported.

'Sorry Jiraiya but Konoha is more important than Naruto'

The world changed and the outcome was a disaster, Kyuubi was sucked into the Gedo statue but as it was out of order it created a problem. The power reacted in unstable manner and worm holes appeared around it.

The two ninja's quickly avoided them and watched as Naruto's body was sucked in.

'Jiraiya is definitely not going to like this, hope it does not hinder his work.' Itachi thought as even the corpse had been lost

* * *

On a small island, where everything was peaceful and the population was on the short side a portal opened up and Naruto fell through it. The portal was 20m above ground so when Naruto's body crashed into the ground it made noise which attracted attention of a woman who had been looking around for her nephew.

As she saw the bruised up body of Naruto, she hurried near it and touched it to see if he was alive or not. Fortunately she could feel the pulse but it was weak, he needed immediate medical attention. The woman quickly picked him up and brought him to her house, she laid him on the bed and went to get the village doctor.

Inside Naruto's mind he was bombarded with scenes that made no sense and they clashed with his memories making them all jumbled up.

"Asura, I will make you pay for this" He heard a roar of outrage

The scene changed he was in total darkness and he didn't understand what he was anymore.

"Child, you are the hope of this world" An old wise man type voice rang inside his head and he felt his mind become ordered.

He woke with a start taking in a breath and looked at the room, he couldn't recognize it.

'Where am I?'

'How?'

"Thank God, you are awake" A female voice disturbed his thoughts and he looked towards the direction

"Who?' Naruto muttered with effort as his throat felt dry

"Here drink, my name is Mito Freecss. What's yours?" Mito gave him a glass of water

Naruto drank the water and felt his throat feel much better, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Do you know how you got here and where are you from?" Mito asked gently

Naruto looked confused as he tried to recall and the only images were of a blast which was blinding and nothing else but he tried to push through, "How did get here..."

"AHHH" He screamed holding his head, he felt like it would split

"Relax, don't think about it" Mito said as she touched his shoulder

Naruto let it go and felt the pain recede, "Huff, huff." He breathed in with difficulty as his head was still ringing.

"How do you feel?" She asked with worry

"It is okay" Naruto tried to smile as he muttered the words

"Then let's get you something to eat, you must be starving" Mito said as she went to the kitchen to bring in the food and placed it on the table

But before that she helped him clean up and he sat down to eat.

"Thank you, I will definitely repay this favor" He said with a smile as he felt his body heal slightly from damage he did not know of.

"You are welcome. You don't have to do anything as its normal to help when you can" Mito said calmly as she sat down observing Naruto

Naruto nodded in agreement as he felt the same from within and knew that he was a kind type of person; he ate the food presented with no table manners.

'That cancels out the idea that I might have been a noble or rich'

'Though where am I from and why am I injured'

"Auntie, is the guest awake" A loud childish was called out

"Gon, don't be so loud" Mito shouted in response and realizing her mistake, she muttered sorry to Naruto.

As Naruto ate he saw a kid his age and similar height, with black hair and green clothing walk inside. The boy exuded excitement and curiosity, "Hey my name's Gon. I hope you are feeling okay. It seemed real bad when we found you." Gon said as he sat down beside them after putting away his equipment

"The name's Naruto and I am feeling well, thanks to your aunt" Naruto said after gulping down the food

"If you wouldn't mind, I want to ask something"

Naruto indicated for him to go on, "Are you a hunter? You know as you were embedded into the ground which meant you fell from a height and I could smell fire on you." Gon said curiously

"I am not a hunter, I think. My memories are quite jumbled up at the moment so I wouldn't know." Naruto said while stopping himself from thinking about it.

"Gon let him eat"

"Okay, sorry"

Naruto ate and excused himself as he felt fatigued. He felt his chakra acting weird for some reason, 'At least it works' he thought as he looked at his hands. He walked towards the bed and slept while not knowing what the future held for him.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

Asura will be part of this.

The memory glitch will only last for awhile


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Naruto woke up before dawn as he had slept so early so he got out of the bed and cleaned his face. He saw that Gon was asleep in the room and with soundless footsteps left the house.

'Chakra still working right' Naruto thought as he had covered his feet to not make noise

He looked at his surroundings, an open meadow and he could see a forest at the edge. There was not a house close by for some reason, "Why?"

Naruto wondered but it didn't really matter to him and the two saviors didn't seem to shown any sign of trouble. Naruto made his chakra flow and tried to understand what the strange feeling was, "My chakra seems to have increased." He said with surprise but he didn't know why so he tried to carefully try and remember.

He tried to endure the pain but he couldn't get anything conclusive and only remembered that he was an orphan, a sacrifice.

"Sacrifice for what? Do I really wish to see more? These memories seem more depressing as they come" Naruto's face fell as he considered his options; his past was looking to be really shitty.

"No, I will face it or I will be incomplete." Naruto took in a breath and calmed himself down, with a determined look he got up as he had fallen to his knees from the pain.

As he had gotten his spirit back, Naruto decided to check if he was at his best or there were other problems. He started with something simple, walking vertically on the house to the roof.

After that he jumped down and made some clones which were also ok but he unexpectedly felt strain on his body when he tried making more than 20.

"Something's wrong, I know I should be able to make more" Naruto felt confused and tried making one more. He felt such pain that he never felt before and screamed so loud that it would have burst someone's ear drums.

"AAAAH" He felt like his soul was splitting into pieces

The loud scream woke up the family and they quickly ran outside to see Naruto rolling on the ground holding his head in pain.

Gon was felt his sleep disappear but he was completely hapless here as this was clearly out of his expertise so he looked towards Mito. Mito seemed worried and tried to get close to him but Gon felt that it might be dangerous so he held her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked and just then Naruto ended up punching the ground, it caused a small crater to form.

This stopped Mito from trying to approach and both watched as he tried to calm his pain down. On the other hand Naruto slowly felt his chakra come in contact with something and seemed to lower the pain slowly. As he gathering his wits, he heard a barely eligible sound, "Your soul has weakened, let it rest."

Seeing him stop showing signs of pain, Gon took the initiative to check. He approached Naruto and helped him up, "Are you feeling okay?" Gon asked with concern visible in his tone which warmed Naruto, he felt that that he wasn't used to people showing care.

"Thanks, I feel better now" Naruto muttered slowly as he let himself rest on Gon's shoulder

Mito approached them and asked, "What happened is there an injury in your head?"

"No, it has to with my powers. I tried to push it even when it felt painful which caused such a painful reaction." He said with a smile, he felt like he liked this feeling of them showing care even though they had just met

Tears slid down his cheeks and his hand went up to wipe them, it seemed he felt really moved by their presence.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I just feel happy. Thank you for caring for my well being."

Mito felt pain behind his words, 'He must have gone through a terrible life for him to be moved by such simple things.' She moved and hugged him, she felt compelled to seeing his expression like he needed a hug.

"It's nothing"

After staying out for awhile the trio went back inside and got refreshed along with eating breakfast. Mito went to do her daily tasks while Naruto went out once again, 'What was that voice, is there someone inside my head? What happened to my soul for it to be injured?'

He mused on these two points as Gon came and joined in, sitting beside him.

"You know, you don't have to push yourself to remember so fast. There is another method to help in that task."

Naruto listened and was intrigued by what he could be suggesting, "Go on"

"I am pretty sure by now that you might be a hunter so when I go to the exams, you can follow along and we can ask them to check for your identity."

"I am definitely not a hunter, it doesn't ring any bells."

Gon felt disappointed in that but he didn't give up, "Well you can find more through the Hunter organization so it would be better for you to be one."

"You really want me to be a hunter, why?" Naruto said curiously

Gon felt embarrassed, "Sorry, its cause Aunt will feel better knowing that someone she knows is coming along."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It is kind of dangerous but I am confident that I can go through it."

"I am grateful to your Aunt so I accept the request and it might lead me to what I desire." Naruto said while inside he felt content with his choice

'Was that really my own feeling or someone else's?'

"Thanks" Gon smiled and got up

"Do you want to come along to the forest and watch me hunt the master of the swamp" Gon asked

"What's that?"

"A giant fish"

"Why not, I am free" Naruto said as he got up and both were on their way once Gon got his equipment.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. I would have liked to write longer chapter but i wasn't feeling good today. A headache and didn't much time afterwards.

So next chapter would be longer and i kind of have to be reading the manga as i watched the show in 2007 or so.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you want to become a hunter?" Naruto asked as he sat on the tree watching Gon fish

"I want to find my father and know what this profession has that causes men to leave everything behind." Gon answered in a whisper as he focused on the fishing rid and signaled for Naruto to be silent

'I want to be Hokage' Naruto heard his own voice inside as he heard Gon speak

'But why did I want to be Hokage, I can see reason in his choice unlike mine.' Naruto felt confused at why he the choice had been made but continued to meditate as Gon needed silence

As he meditated for awhile, hours passed by and he felt absolutely content. Suddenly he appeared in a forest with humongous trees but the surrounding seemed to be like a glass broken into pieces, he could see them join slowly.

"Where am I?" Naruto muttered as he couldn't fathom the situation but he felt that it was not supposed to be like this.

'Rent, brat you are interesting.'

'Here take it and kill the accursed Uchiha.'

Naruto looked around but he couldn't tell where this voice came from but it felt important, he started walking through the broken land to find a way out.

'What is an Uchiha?'

'Who was the voice?'

'Am I killer?' Naruto wondered as he explored the land, it felt fascinating and intimate

"I should know this place" He muttered with confidence but he couldn't tell why

Suddenly he heard laughter and an orange flash ran past his peripheral vision, 'What was that?' Naruto thought as he ran behind the person to learn and to know the way.

He increased his speed to the full extreme not caring that body was damaged as the figure seemed to be only a shadow to his eyes.

'Too fast, why can't I catch up?' Naruto thought frustratingly and realized his body was not hurting anymore which was also confusing.

'Am I dreaming?'

'How can I dream be so animated, can it?'

"Stop" Naruto screamed as the figure stopped at a cliff and turned around, it was not what he was expecting.

The figure was short like a child of six years and face made of darkness, with crimson eyes and white monstrous teeth. It smiled at him and jumped off the cliff, like it was inviting him.

'Should I follow?' Naruto questioned and stepped toward the place, he looked down and all he could see was the dark abyss which caused fear to appear in him

"What is this place?" Naruto questioned and looked around but he was not getting an answer and he could feel impatience getting to him.

"This is the only way; if a monster kid can do it then I can as well." Naruto muttered as he readied himself to jump but once he did jump, multiple silver arms captured him bringing him onto land.

"Naruto wake up" He heard as he felt a slap on his face along with the wetness from being drenched

"What?" Naruto said as he stared with confusion at Gon

"Are you okay, you have been sitting in place for a day? Aunt is going to be so mad; it was really hard to get you to wake up." Gon said as he showed his hand that was red and behind him Naruto could see a giant fish

"Sorry and thanks for waking me up, I don't what happened but I think you just saved me." Naruto said as he got up and dried himself by heating his chakra then he found it weird

'How did I know this?'

'I feel I shouldn't know this.' Naruto was feeling more and more confused with his own existence

"Can you walk?" Gon asked worriedly

"I am fine, let's go home. I will carry the fish in return for this favor." Naruto said as he picked up the large fish and started walking towards home with Gon walking beside him looking at him carefully so he doesn't fall asleep again.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Mary said with a worried tone

"Aunt I fished it, so please allow me." Gon said as he opened the door wide to let her see the fish outside

"Did he make you do it?" She asked Naruto, trying her best to deny him the chance

"He did it himself, I just sat close by." Naruto answered

"Is that so" She sounded lost and looked at Gon's determined expression which reminded her of his father

"Please do not worry, I will also accompany him." Naruto said to assure her and push the point in further

'He will be at least a bit safer with a friend around and Naruto seems to hold an unusual power.' Mary thought as she looked at Naruto and nodded

"You can go"

"Yeah, thank you Auntie" Gon said as he hugged Mary and ran outside to deliver both his and Naruto's name for the exam

"Please take care of him; he is really to head strong for his own good." She said as she walked to her room

"I will" Naruto replied as he entered his room and checked on his clothes. He found the orange jacket with holes, a white shirt, orange pants and blue sandals along with a headband.

'The kid was also wearing similar sandals.' Naruto thought as put on the sandals, they felt really comfortable. He gave up on the rest of the clothes except the headband which felt really important to him and the pouch filled with several ninja stars and a kunai.

'Ninja, I was a ninja.'

'Hired assassin' Naruto thought as he looked at the weapons

'It doesn't matter; if I was bad then I will be a better person now.' He concluded as he went back outside to practice as Gon had told him that they will leave after a week.

* * *

"Take care and return when you can." Mary said as both of them boarded the ship heading for the exams

"Thank you for taking care of me and I will return when possible." Naruto said with a happy smile, he felt like she was his family now that he had spent some time with them

"I promise I will become a super hunter and be back." Gon shouted and waved at Mary while the ship set sail

"Haha" the people on board started laughing at his dream

"You must be joking kid" one of the man said as he sat down on the deck

"There are so many people on board and only a miniscule amount become hunters, and here you are boasting being a super hunter. Watch your step or else you might become worm chow. Hehe" Another evil looking man said with contempt

"Shut up, he is stronger than all of you here so I don't think your words even matter." Naruto shouted as he released his fighting spirit which cowed them in

"You didn't have to do that, I didn't think much of their words." Gon said with a smile he felt like he had a brother now

'A very protective one'

"You are an interesting person." A boy with girly looks walked towards Naruto, he had blonde hair wearing some weird clothing and Naruto could feel that he was a good fighter

"Thanks, my name is Naruto. Who are you?"

"Kurapika" The boy said and Naruto felt that he knew him for some reason

"Do I know you?" He muttered unconsciously

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I really don't think i might have any parings as i cant' see any attractive female character and Naruto is just 12, closing on 13.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think so, as I would definitely remember someone with such unique appearance." Kurapika answered in a calm manner

"I see. I just felt like you were very familiar." Naruto muttered as he tried to think why

"You must have known someone with similar appearance but now I am interested in your claim. Do you mean that you are stronger than me?" Kurapika questioned as he felt curious for some reason about the younger kid

"Who knows, I just meant they are weaker than Gon. They might as well give up as I remember that only a few can pass and these guys look like chumps." Naruto said with a confident look

"Naruto, that's rude" Gon said as Naruto was being insensitive

"I can tell you are trained as well, it might be fun to have a fight as we have nothing to do here." Kurapika said as he wanted to keep himself in shape and not always be weaker without his powers

"Why not? I haven't fought anyone for some time as well." Naruto said in an aggressive tone as he dropped his bad with Gon and walked with Kurapika to the center of the deck

"Do you not have a weapon?" Kurapika asked as he took a stance with his wooden blades

"I fight with my fist so come at me" Naruto said as he held his hand in front of him and indicated, 'Come here'

"Very well" Kurapika muttered as he rushed forth and attacked with his left

Naruto saw him move but he didn't really expect much from them as he had seen Gon move before and he was really slow in his eyes.

'I am ninja but really it feels inhumane the way I see everything in slow motion once I get into the mood.' Naruto thought as he dodged the slash and before Kurapika could even follow up he was hit by Naruto's palm in the abdomen sending him crashing with the mast.

"Ughh" Kurapika groaned as he felt pain in his stomach from the heavy hit and from the back of his head colliding with the mast

'What was that?'

'He moved too fast for my eyes to even follow.' Kurapika thought with shock as he got up

'Am I even strong enough to beat them, if a kid can beat me?' He thought as he felt lost

"Sorry for that" Naruto said as he approached Kura but he got no response

"Hey don't be down, I am not someone normal but a trained special agent." Naruto said as he could see the guy was feeling down from the difference

"Special agent?" Kurapika looked up and asked

"Yes, I have been trained since young to be fighter and beat the strongest beings in existence." Naruto said as he felt it was somewhat right

'The Hokage should be the strongest.'

Kurapika looked at him and touched his body, 'He is telling the truth but what kind of training did he do to move that fast.'

"Would you mind if we talked about training methods, I am very interested?" Kurapika said in a friendly tone as he felt the kid was a worthy companion

"Of course, I like having new friends."

"Gon come here, we got a new pal." Naruto shouted to Gon who was talking to the birds

* * *

The trio made talk into the night when everything went haywire, storm that rocked the ship that it seems to be jumping from wave to wave. Naruto had zero trouble as he stuck to the ground as he slept peacefully completely unaware of others and Gon slept in his embrace as they slept in the same place so when he moved he got stuck to Naruto along with Kurapika who was nearby at least this way none of them woke up until morning.

"Yawn" Naruto woke up late and went out to see Gon helping out the rest of the participants who had been wasted except for Kurapika and another older guy who was reading a pervy magazine. Naruto didn't really care much about the rest of the people as it was better for them to give up and he climbed up the mast and sat down.

'Would the meditation bring it back?'

'It was kind of scary but who saved me.'

'Those hands were made of chakra and seemed familiar, can I do that?' Naruto thought as he tried to throw his chakra out of his body but it didn't move further than few inches.

'That looks like some high level skill but pretty useful for combat.' Naruto pondered on how to improve it

"Naruto, another storm is coming and it's bigger. So be careful." Naruto heard Gon shouting at him which made him wonder how he knew that

'I can't sense anything like that and how does he understand animals, seriously it bothers me when I think about the how.'

As he was lost in thought Naruto heard the announcement by the captain and the participants escaped of the ship hearing about the incoming storm.

'Good choice' Naruto thought as he jumped down, the captain seemed to be calling them

"Finally you four are left, what are your names" the captain said as he looked at them

"Gon"

"Kurapika "

"Leorio" The older man responded, he was wearing a suit with his hands in his pockets who knew what they were up to

"Naruto"

"Why do you want to be Hunters?"

"Excuse me? I don't think you are an examiner." Leo said with a cool tone

"Answer!"

"Why should we?" Kurapika said

"I want to know what my father's work is like!" Gon said as he raised his hand

"Hehe, I want to know where I come from so I need excess to the information." Naruto responded with a chuckle seeing Gon respond so easily while the others were finding reasons not to

"Why did you answer, don't you guys have any team spirit?" Leo said as he looked at them

"It's nothing secretive so why not" Naruto responded with indifference

"It's a matter of honor, you shouldn't just bust out your goals to anyone you meet. That can be used against you, listen to this elders advice." Leo said in a serious tone

'He is right, why did I just respond without any hesitance. Damn, I must have been a terrible ninja.' Naruto felt flabbergasted by his words and ashamed

"It's okay Naruto, they would still find about it later so does it matter." Gon said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Thanks"

"I agree with this guy, I rather not share my reason as it is a choice." Kurapika said in a formal tone

"Hey, how old are you? Is this the way you talk about your elders." Leo said in an annoyed tone

"In that case, you can get of my ship." The captain said as he took a smoke from his pipe

"What?" Leo said in an aggressive tone like he was about to pounce the old man

"The exam has already started the decision whether you go to the exam or not belongs to me."

"So put your distrust away and respond truthfully."

"Fine, I am the only survivor of the Kurata clan and my purpose is to find the Phantom troupe for revenge as they killed and discrete my brethren." Kurapika said as cold rage could be felt form him

'I am the only Uchiha'

'I will have my revenge'

'I do not have a dream but a goal to kill someone.' Naruto heard a voice in his head as he looked at Kurapika

'So I knew someone with similar aura and personality.'

'Who was it? He seemed important enough for me to remember.' Naruto mused as he tried to bring the memory to the front

"I want money; with money anything can be bought." Leo said in an excited tone

"Unfortunately manners cannot." Kurapika said with disrespect

"Punk you got a problem with me. I have had it with you and your annoying personality, follow me to the deck so we can spill some noble Kurata blood." Leo said in anger

"Take that back Leorio" Kura snapped back at him

"Mr. Leorio" Leo said as he punched the wall cracking the wood

"Come"

"I am right behind you" Kura said as he followed

"Wait I am not finished"

"Let them fight" Gon said and he continued

"If you want to know someone start by finding out what makes them angry."

"That's what my aunt said, both of them are good guys they just need to let off some steam." Gon said in a calm manner

"What happened?" Naruto came to his senses as he remembered that it was his team mate who showed similar qualities

"Are they fighting?" Naruto muttered as he heard body's clash and ran outside to see Leo and Kura fighting

'Both of them are acting childish and have opposing personalities.' Naruto thought as a scene of him fighting Sasuke flashed by

'I had similar relation with my team mate' Naruto smiled at the thought and stopped the fight as Leo was getting beat up

"Are you guys done?"

"Yeah, the bastard didn't hold back at all" Leo said as he groaned in pain

"It's not my fault you are weak for an adult and can't even keep with his promise."

"Beat me, you said. Look how much I got hurt." Kurapika said with a sarcastic tone

As they were talking, the windswept people of their feet and one of the sailors almost fell off and Gon jumped to save him. Naruto always kept an eye on Gon so when he saw green flying; he reacted immediately and caught him so both males were saved from being swept away.

"Gon, what were you thinking? You could have just told me to do it." Naruto said in a worried and angry tone as felt his heart beating real fast; he had almost just lost his new family

"Sorry but that is not right either. I wish to become a hunter if I always rely on you than I will never grow so please do give me chance to do things by myself. I could have saved us both, your help was needed Naruto." Gon said in silent tone as he walked away

"Don't worry, that's how it is for big brothers sometimes" Leo said with a smile as he placed his hand on his shoulder

* * *

The group passed the test as the captain waved it off with their performance and taught Gon how to sail on the way, and they arrived peacefully at Dolle's port.

"I am sorry for over reacting Naruto, I should have realized that it looked different from others point of view." Gon said in quite tone

"No it's all right, I was also being too protective and realize that could be really annoying. So, cool." Naruto said with smile as he held his fist

"Cool" Gon said with happy smile as he bumped Naruto's fist

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


End file.
